


When I'm Gone

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SLICE CASTIEL'S THROAT, and Cas is in no immediate danger in 11x22, imagine if Amara was like, it's 5:50 am i need to cry, it's definitely not canon, set right after 11x22 but kinda au-ish cuz like, so Cas is dying and all, such tears, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castiel is fatally wounded in 11x22, and he can't go on? </p>
<p>Dean tries to get Chuck to save him, but to no avail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(right after 11x22, so spoilers if you haven't seen it yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

"CAS!" Dean rushed to the broken angel's side, where he lay unconscious. "C'mon Cas, stay with me." He mumbled. The angel had blood streaming from his nose and mouth, and also from a deep gash on his forehead, just below his hairline. But the one that scared Dean the most was the gaping wound on his neck and his stomach, where a faint glow of light was all that assured Dean that his angel was still with him, albeit nearing an end. Amara had disappeared, Chuck was lying unconscious on the floor, God knows where Rowena and Crowley were, and Sam-

"Dean!" Sam knelt on Castiel's other side, his face sweaty and his hair a mess. "Oh god, not Cas." He shook his head, as if he was trying to unsee the damage Amara had done to their friend. _Next time I see that bitch, she'll wish she never got out of her cage in the first place_ , Dean thought grimly. Then, Sam looked up and saw Chuck, who was beginning to show signs of movement. "Chuck can heal him." He said to himself before going over to God Himself. Dean couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead, he stayed by Castiel, motionless, unable to think what would happen if- No, no way. _He's going to make it_ , Dean told himself sternly. _But what if Cas doesn't make it?_ He nearly sobbed at the thought. _What if Cas never got to hear him say the words he needed Dean to say?_  

Immediately Dean wanted to punch himself in the face for that last thought. Here he was, being a selfish bastard, when Castiel was the one broken and bleeding. Now wonder he couldn't cough up the words to tell him.

"My son." Chuck said, and Dean turned to look at him. Sam was propping him up, lending support as Chuck hobbled towards the two of them.

Glaring, Dean growled. "I don't care that you're the man upstairs, you're going to fix him, or so help me, because I will rip you apart-"

"Dean." came a croak from the angel he was in love with. Dean turned his attention to the angel, who was slowly regaining consciousness. For a second, Dean felt a glimmer of hope burn inside of him. Maybe he can stay strong and fight off his own death.

"Cas, hey, shh. Don't speak, you'll need energy." Dean said, looking back at Chuck and Sam, who stood near them. "Damnit Chuck, fix him!" Dean yelled, causing the small but godly man to flinch slightly.

Sucking in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes. "I can't." He said, opening them again. "Amara fed on my powers, and what's left is not enough to restore Castiel. I'm sorry, Dean." Those last words were said like he was giving up, and Dean wanted to punch him for not trying hard enough.

"What use is having God on your team when he's useless?!" Dean cried out, frustrated. He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve, and turned back to Castiel, ignoring both Chuck and Sam.

"Dean, it's fine." Castiel said with great difficulty. "If this...if this is how I go-" He coughed, and fresh blood spluttered out of his mouth, staining his once beige collar of his signature trenchcoat.

"No no no no no, Cas, listen to me, listen to me, hey." Dean said, holding Castiel's limp hand in his strong, big ones. "We can do this. Like we always do. We fight destiny and kick it to the curb. Maybe Rowena and the book, or some other angel's grace, something, anything!"

Castiel placed his other hand on top of Dean's. "You don't have to. I can see her, I see Billy." Castiel said, but there was no one else in the room except for the four of them. But judging by the way Chuck was watching a seemingly empty spot before his gaze flicking back to Dean and Cas, he knew Castiel's Reaper cousin had come for him.

"I can't lose you, Cas. I need you." Dean whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Not like this, not when I finally...Cas, I-I love you." Dean said. "And I don't think I can go on without you."

"I know, but you have to." Castiel said, before exhaling a ragged breath one last time. Dean let out a small cry as he cradled Castiel's lifeless body in his ams, his whole body shaking as he sobbed into the shoulder of the angel he loved.

He hasn't been the same since.  


End file.
